requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Romanov
"Tempted with eternal beauty to accept the embrace; Her sire promised just that. He sacrificed her human body to the moon goddess before bringing her back as a vampire. With that crystalline hair and etheral glow in the moons light it is no wonder she seems to resonate with the rays of the sphere. She takes the qualities of its radiance and charm, and those of its darkside as well. Chaotic yet mesmerizing. Her spirit touched with the energy of the moon itself." Isrieal Romanov ''"Your waves of energy, a current pulling me..." A mysterious Russian elder with a taste for blood and addictions. Her Yagnatia bloodline makes her as radiant as the moon with a unique unearthly beauty, yet her Nosferatu aura makes her feel dominating and predatory, while also like the moon her personality is never quite the same and can change from time to time. Sometimes as gentle as a pond, and othertimes as violent as a maelstorm. Romanov sound familiar? She is from the original Romanov dynasty that ruled over Russia in the 1600s yet there is only so much a human history book will tell. She is known to have taken over reign in Moscow Russia and claimed her rule of the Russian kindred as well. Though there's rumor that they're all Russian mind slaves to her back in that city. Why did she leave that behind? Hooks Blood addict: This elder has an insatiable craving for blood, and Lacrima. Prideful Sin: No one's beauty exceeds her own and how dare you think otherwise! Don't let her know whatever you do. Haunting Eyes: One may feel there is something not quite right about her, but her eyes say it all with their cold, soul-piercing, vibrant blue gaze. Secrets: She is full of them. Even if you think you know her there is always something she is trying to hide, and maybe its you. Rumors: She has a lot of them going around, but she'd rather have people talk about her than be a ghost in the crowd! Elder: Embraced in the early 1500s. Creep: She has a violent aura that makes you feel as if your just a worthless toy in her way, but is there also something else about her she may be hiding creep wise? Traits Nosferatu: Pretty...but terrifying. You're not sure why but there is something intimidating and unsettling about her presance and a reason why she tends to keep her back covered. Rumors * Had to fire Robert Lecreux as Steward of Bister Shore only a couple of days after he got the job. What drove her to give it to him in the first place? * Judging by how she bows down and licks the feet of anyone who even growls at her, she'll probably get herself bloodbound to Kylie next. * Isrieal was in private places with Sam. She's probably trying to steal him from Katya now. ** She is a confident Dominant, perhaps other girls should follow the example to keep their men. * Word is that Isrieal kidnapped one of Sam Richardson's ghouls. Picked him up at his own territory. I wonder what his response will be. ** What his response always is: he'll huff, he'll puff and he'll whine! *** He always gets what he wants, though, in this case a major boon. What does that say about the elders who chicken out on him? * Back in Russia, its said that Madame Romanov has a cult type following. ** Yeah back in Russia.. This self entitled 'Elder' really like to go on about how loved and respected she was 'back in Russia' doesn't she? And what about her claim to have been Priscus for the Nosferatu in California? No Priscus up and leaves their city without having a damned good reason, makes you think this 'Elder' is full of shit whenever she talks about her past. Kindred only typically leave their city if things are going south for them and they need to run away.. She probably isn't even as old as she says she is and someone found out and called her bluff. * I heard under the pretty she's got flesh dangling like someone tried to skin her ribs and just left the meat hanging in flapping sheets. Gross. * Well duh. She is'' a Nosferatu and its amazing scare tactics. * Still not the prettiest! * Don't say that to her face, though, she'll flay you alive. And that's if she's being nice! * Someone's gotten herself involved in the criminal underworld via Italian Mafia... Wonder why? * She's been hanging out with more gangsters than usual lately. Is there a turf war brewing? * She "submitted" to a Vinculum to someone and didn't tell anyone else. Yeah, right, "submitted willingly." I've got a bridge to sell you in Canada. Old rumors * Isrieal ghouled three Russians. She hasn't been teaching them any Invictus etiquette, so maybe they're just disposable thugs that she wants to use in a coup of some sort? ** Shame that one of her new ghouls passed out from fright when Eric's childe only looked at him, seems Isrieal will be having to invest in some new muscle. * For some reason Izzy is on the outs with the First Estate. They publicly tortured her and tossed her. * She's been really irritable lately. More than usual! Something important must be bothering her. * If Madame Romanov was sacrificially embraced as a Moon Goddess how did she end up with the Invictus. * The Invictus did something so nasty to her that she decided to leave them. Probably the "molten led down her throat" bit. * Isrieal is Anastasia Romanov and younger than she claims to be. * Not just involved in, but using them like a cudgel. Careful crossing her or you, too, might end up with your face looking like a boot party reject and a house full of automatic weapons fire! * Recently during the trying of James Adams at the Waithe House, Romanov and Castle got in a knock-down drag out fight. He frenzied on her and she blood-bound him with her secret Moon Powers. * Castle actually called for a Nosferatu ringer from California to serve as an 'elder to balance him out'. In this genius political maneuver, he picked a female Nosferatu to contrast him, and is easy to point out as different from him in every way. She's not as old or as experienced as one thinks, and secretly they're in cahoots. *Isrieal is in a love triangle with Victor Castle and Casper Matius. ** Nonsense! *** Well, either that or Invictus speech has lost its meaning. **** Have you seen Alder Romanov in public? She stood right in Elysium and called like 5 male Kindred by first name in front of a group. We all know what that means. **** She lost most of her memories at that other place. Cannot even remember the most basic rules of the Invictus and has to start her training all over again. Relations= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Trusted' caim1.jpg|Caim LeGraize Obsession(PC)|link=Caim Kadajbyattycaem2.jpg|Casper Matius Clanmate(PC)|link=Casper Matius Luke Evans.jpg|Timothy Karr Friend(PC)|link=Timothy Karr Alana.jpg|Alana Friend (PC)|link=Alana Loren Ben_Barnes.jpg|Alder Grey ??? (PC)|link=Edward Grey 'Ghouls' No-picture.jpg|'Vadim Markov'|link=Vadim ivan.jpg|'Ivan Markov'|link=Ivan Anastasia.jpg|'Anastasia Markov'|link=Anastasia Agent Cooper.jpg|'Agent Cooper(NPC)' My ghouls are not to be harmed, or targets of others Disciplines and Influences. No powers of the blood. |-|Pictures= Izzy8.jpg izzyxiii.jpg izzy1.jpg bitch.jpg izzy12.jpg whitequeenbg.jpg Izzydark.jpg |-|Seductive Siren= A new dance club that's just recently opened in Dalton, owned by Isrieal Romanov. The mix of soft and electric blue lighting against the black furniture and dance floor create an eerily calming and euphoric atmosphere. Some say its like entering a dream state when stepping into this club with its hypnotic trance music and energy fueling alternative electronic. A mix of mesmerizing atmosphere and altered states will never leave you with a dull night here. Serves alcohol. |-|SeaSide Manor= Info coming soon... Category:Nosferatu Category:Circle of the Crone Category:PCs Category:Active PC